Revenge to vampire: The devils return
by Masterofwar
Summary: Even though Moka's accepted defeat and her feelings for Tsukune, there always seems to be an obsticle in the way. What happens when it's her sister? Will Tsukune survive this horrendous ordeal. Or will he go insane. Read and find out. May become M rated.
1. The boyfriend stealer Semi boyfriend an

Revenge to Vampire: The devil's return

**So, finally part two has begun. God it's been hurting me for not doing this sooner. People really loved the first part. And apparently some liked the idea of a part two. Although, I did get at least two bad reviews. I did ask for it, but one of them cut me. I'm still bleeding. Here's the deal. I will still be breaking the 4****th**** barrier, but not as often. This is gonna take little more of a romantic turn, seeing as how the last two chapters had more of a romantic setting. And this chapter is an edit of the last chapter in the first one. Not much added, but last time it was just too short. So forgive me if it seems rushed. But I did say it was incomplete, so of course you'll be seeing it again. It was meant to be an epilogue anyway. As always, rate comment, criticize. I don't give a-**

**Inner Moka- Do we seriously have to go through this?**

**I wasn't gonna curse, see there?**

**Inner Moka- Oh...Okay. Well On with the show I guess.**

**...I don't give a fuck!**

**Inner Moka- Hey!!**

Chapter 1: The boyfriend stealer. Semi boyfriend anyway.

**I feel so ashamed. A few weeks ago, I was defeated by the one guy I was helping to get strong, and the results were something I shouldn't have let consume me. I went on some crazy, demented, and evil quest to get revenge. I should have snapped out of it when the first attempt backfired. I'm sure it was fate telling me right then and there, that it was foolish of me to want such a thing. Especially when all I wanted was to help him. But said person reminded me why he's so important to me. So I challenged him, in order to see if he was worthy of being my mate. And though he was reluctant, he won. I was happy. I was so concerned of whether or not to pursue this relationship that was building between us, and now that I was certain that he was worth it, I had to do what I could to pursue him. Only one little problem. More like a big problem in a short little body, with red pigtails, a stupid little bat following her, and a sister fetish! My annoying little sister, whose adoration for me which borders on incestuous, and literally drives me completely insane, falls for my Tsukune. How do you fall for someone you've hated just for being human? And to make matters worse for me, she's everywhere he is. In the bathroom, the locker room, his classes. Hell, even his bedroom! That little bitch tried to rape him in his sleep! It's a good thing my other self asked Gin to watch over him while he's at the dorm room. But not even that stops her. She's continuously after his blood, and she's always trying to get in his pants. I don't know what I'm gonna do with her. All I know is that she better not try anything foolish while I'm around. Otherwise, I'll be minus one sister. She's a pain in the ass anyway!**

School started as usual for the gang. Tsukune walks to school. Moka greets him and walks with him to school. But Moka is acting strange. As if she's on high alert. Tsukune, noticing this decides to speak up.

"Moka? Are you okay? You're not acting like yourself." said Tsukune.

"Oh I'm fine. I just don't want any pest to bother us today" said Moka, Looking around in anger. Tsukune was taken back by this outburst of anger, but brushed it off. He had noticed that after their match, she was acting very different. Even Inner Moka was acting weird. She seemed more clingy and protective. Even a little more nicer. Even though he enjoyed the attention from the woman he desired, he was concerned of what could be the source of this sudden change. But by the way she was acting, trying to find the truth at this time, was not a good idea.

"...Okay. Listen, about tonight's training."

"Oh right! the training!" Moka's mood lighting up when she hears his words. Inner Moka and Outer Moka always enjoyed the time spent with Tsukune. And during training, they were always able to be alone with him. But tonight was a night they had been planning for a while. They decided it was time to claim Tsukune for themselves, and consummate their love for him.

_"Oooh I can't wait!! Tonight is gonna be so fun! So, how will you plan this?"_

_**"First, I'm gonna train with him like we usually do. Then, I'll call it off early, and just spend time with him. I'll set the mood, by being very emotional with him. And then... Well, I'll leave the rest to your imagination. Before I do so, are you sure you're ready to do this? This is our first time."**_

_"I'm sure. I want to belong to Tsukune, and he to me. And this will be a sure way to make things the way we want it. What about you?"_

_**"I became sure of it when I fell for him."**_

"...ka? Moka?"

Moka wakes up from her conversation when her name is called. She was so focused on her plans for tonight that she nearly forgotten about Tsukune.

"Oh. Yes Tsukune?" said an adoring Moka. To her, it wouldn't matter what it was that he wanted to talk about, she would always say yes. Hearing his voice always had that effect on her.

"I was wondering if it was okay if Kokoa joined us."

Except that.

_"....W__**H**__A__**T**__ T__**H**__E__** H**__E__**L**__L__**?**__?__**?**__?__**!**__!__**! **_But Tsukune, why would you want Kokoa to join?!" said Moka, her plans ruined.

"She was helping me train while Inner Moka was put on time out." teased Tsukune. Inner Moka would have glared at him if she wasn't sealed up. "Besides, she is my friend and I think she really needs to spend more time with you. You are what motivates her. And I just don't think it's right for sisters to ignore each other."

Moka, not wanting to let Kokoa get close to Tsukune, especially after what almost happened in the infirmary and a few nights ago, tried to deny his request. Unfortunately, Outer Moka couldn't say no to Tsukune. Maybe Inner Moka should have done it. She's cold-hearted anyway.

**"What did you say?!"**

Nothing. Anyway. During school, Moka was contemplating on how to handle the situation. She couldn't go back on her word and say Kokoa couldn't come. Tsukune might think bad of her. She could just kill Kokoa, but then how would she explain that to her father? It seemed that no matter what, she was in a situation that she could not get out of.

"_Oh, why did Tsukune have to invite Kokoa? Not only will we not get any training done, we'll miss our chance at being alone with Tsukune. What are we going to do?"_

"_**I don't know. Even if it'd be hard to explain, we could consider killing her."**_

"_That won't work. Besides she's still our baby sister. I don't think that would be a good idea. And it would just be another reason for Tsukune to side with Kokoa."_

"_**Good point. Damn it, there has to be a way. We can't just let Kokoa ruin everything"**_

Inner Moka began to think hard on what to do. If Kokoa had something to distract her, then maybe she wouldn't concern herself with Tsukune. But what?

" _**... I got it. Let's bring Yukari and have her distract Kokoa... Wait, she'll probably ruin things too. She's still trying to have a threesome. And if we invite one of the other girls, they'll definitely ruin it for us. Let's just save that for plan B."**_

"_Oh, I wish we could just persuade Kokoa to find another guy."_

Inner Moka begins to think about what her outer shell had said and realized that that may have been the best plan she ever had. If Kokoa is fixated on another man, she'll leave Tsukune alone. And Moka would be able to lure Tsukune into her grasp. The only problem was finding a guy in such a short time. It would have to be someone who actually liked her. Someone who would worship the ground she walked on. Someone like...

~after school~

"So, you would like me to seduce your sister? Is this for real?" said the Karate club captain Haiji. Wait, are you serious?! Kokoa hates this guy!

"There's nothing wrong with him. He's perfect" said Outer Moka

He's a Lolicon pervert. Besides this isn't gonna work! He likes little girls! Kokoa's 15! You'd have a better chance of pairing him with Yukari! A creepy pair, but still.

"Oh mind your own business."

"Who are you talking to?" asked Haiji, a little concerned for the vampire's mental state.

"Huh? Don't you hear him?" asked a confused Moka.

"Hear who?"

"The voice that keeps narrating everything."

"What? I don't hear a voice."

Hehehe.

"You're evil." whispered Moka

I know.

"Okay, forget the voice. Haiji, I really think you should give her a chance. I mean, she is such a cute Loli." Said a desperate Moka.

"Yeah, that's true. But last time I met her, she beat the crap out of me. Well with a little help!" said Haiji, upset by the memory of all the girls beating him up along with the entire Karate club.

"About that. She's very shy and reacts to things very differently. But trust me, when she attacks you like that, it means she really likes you."

Haiji was a trained martial artist. Such obvious trickery would not deceive him so easily.

"Okay, you've convinced me!"

...Why do I even bother?

A few hours later, Moka came across a battered and bruised Haiji. His cheeks were swollen, legs were broken and an arm was nearly torn from it's socket. It's really just hanging on. Anymore and it would have been ripped.

"What happened to you?! You look horrible!!" said a concerned Moka.

"Your crazy sister is what happened!!!!" said an agonizing Haiji.

Flashback:

Kokoa was walking down the halls with the brightest smile she ever wore. All day she had been thinking about Tsukune, and was eagerly waiting to see him. She would think of what she would say to him, and how he would react. Would he confess to her, would he kiss her? All of these thoughts caused her to blush like crazy. But she was interrupted when a certain Lolicon blocked her path.

"Hello my little loli cutie!" said Haiji.

Kokoa paid him no mind and tried to go around him, but the jerk wouldn't let her pass. Afterwards he followed her everywhere. He paid for her snacks, carried her like she couldn't walk on her own, tried to feed her. But what did it, was when he tried to proclaim that he was her boyfriend. At that moment, Kokoa snapped. She tackled Haiji, and beat the daylights out of him. She continuously pounded at his face until his eyes were swollen shut. Then she pulled his arm out and stomped on his shoulder, breaking the bone. She proceeded to his legs and popped both knees. And finished him off with a powerful stomp between the legs. She looked around, ignoring Haiji's wails of pain. She then decided to spread the word.

"LISTEN REAL CLOSLEY!!! MY HEART BELONGS TO AONO TSUKUNE ONLY!!! ALL OTHERS CAN GO BITE THEMSELVES!!!"

End of flashback:

"GOOD LUCK MARRYING HER OFF!!! AND THAT AONO KID IS THE MOST UNLUCKY PERSON TO EVER LIVE!! I NEVER WANT TO SEE THAT LITTLE BRAT AGAIN!!!!" exclaimed an enraged Haiji.

As he crawled away, he swore to himself that he would look at older woman from now on. Moka was at wits end. It was only a few minutes until she had to meet up with Tsukune. And she still had not come up with a good plan to get rid of Kokoa. What could she possibly do to end this upcoming event that would ruin her chances? Unfortunately, she would have to wait for the answer to come. If she was late Tsukune would think she stood him up. She hurried to the headmaster's office to meet up with Tsukune. When she got there, she saw Tsukune being clinged on by Kokoa. This had erupted the temper that outer Moka never knew she had. How dare she cling on to what was hers? She immediately began to contemplate on whether she should let her inner self beat Kokoa to dust or if she should do it herself. Either way, Kokoa will rue the day that she touched Tsukune.

Moka and Tsukune walked down to paradise, with Kokoa clinging around Tsukune's neck, attempting to steal some blood while her sister wasn't looking. Unfortunately, Moka never let Kokoa escape from her sight.

_"Who does she think she is?! Trying to steal Tsukune's blood away. I could just punch her in the face!"_

_**"Please. Allow me! That little bitch won't even try anything to Tsukune if I'm around! ...Wait that's it. She never tries anything if I'm around. She still clings to me whenever I'm released. And temporarily forgets Tsukune. As long as I'm released, She won't lay a hand on him."**_

_"But doesn't that mess up our origional plans? I thought we wanted to be alone with Tsukune. If we're using this time to keep Kokoa busy then wouldn't that-"_

_**"I KNOW WHAT IT WILL DO, BUT I JUST CAN'T LET THAT LITTLE BRAT TAKE TSUKUNE AWAY FROM US!!!!! If they get married, then we'll be stuck watching from the sidelines as Tsukune kisses her and have children with her and we'll be stuck babysitting little kokoa's and little Tsukune's and... God I can't do it, I'll lose my mind if I lose him! Besides, KokoaXTsukune? That's just wrong! I could understand KokoaXYukari, but Not KokoaXTsukune! NEVER!!!"**_

If you're so busy worrying about Kokoa, then what about the others? If you're wasting time with your sister, wouldn't that give them a chance to steal him away while your back is turned?

**"**W**E** D**O**N**'**T **C**A**R**E!**! **A**N**D** G**E**T **O**U**T **OF** **O**U**R **H**E**A**D**!**!**!**!"**

Okay, okay. Relax. Back to the story. Moka immediately grabbed Belmont, and blocked Tsukune and Kokoa. An evil smirk crossing her face.

_**"Okay Kokoa. Lets see how you handle this."**_

When Moka looked toward her sister, she was shocked to see her still trying to steal Tsukune's blood.

_**"OH COME OOOONNNN!!!!!!!"**_

Moka immediately pries her sister off of Tsukune and throws her into paradise. Tsukune, following the two of them, raises his Youki, preparing to fight. But Tsukune is amazed to see that Moka was paying no attention to him. Instead she was battling Kokoa, who was still trying to reach Tsukune. Feeling left out, Tsukune just sits by and watches. Kokoa is knocked away by her sister, straight towards Tsukune, Colliding with him head first. Unfortunately for Moka, when she collided, she kissed Tsukune. On the lips. Moka stands stunned as she sees the man she loves, being kissed by her sister. Moka feels heartbreak, sadness and pain. Words cannot describe what she's feeling. Tsukune gets up feeling a massive headache, before looking over to Kokoa, who was smiling and blushing and actually looking adorable. Both Tsukune and Kokoa's thoughts were interupted when they felt a massive killing intent, directed to both of them.

**"KOKOA!!..TSUKUNE!!!"**

As Kokoa and Tsukune look on to see the grim reaper stare them down, they feel as if their lives would be shortened right then and there. Only one thing registered in their minds.

"OOOOHHHH SSSHHHHIIIIIITTTTTT!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Yeah. Looks like she's at it again. And the nightmare has started for Tsukune, once again. If anyone wonders why I always use Moka and Tsukune, it's because they are my favorite pairing from R+V. Who's with Me?!

Crowd-Yeeeeeaaaaahhhhh!!!

Anyway. Unfortunately, Kokoa's in danger too. Good god almighty. Pray that they will survive what's coming too them.


	2. One twoMoka's gonna get you

**Woot!! Okay. Now this one may need some work, but I don't really care. I got some pretty good results from the last chapter. Which means, so far so good. Umm... Well. I need you guys to check out my page for info on current and upcoming events, also there's a poll concerning this story. I hope you like this chapter. As always, rate comment critisize, I don't give a-**

**Inner Moka-You won't get the chance to say it this time. **

**Yes I will, with the probability of strong language, I changed it to be a rated M story. So yeah, I don't give a fuck.**

**Inner Moka- ...Jerk.**

* * *

Chapter 2: One two...Moka's gonna get you

The next morning, Tsukune was on his way to school. The night before had troubled him in his sleep. Moka was furious. It was even worse than what happened last time. Which can now be found on .

"Hey, get back to the story!" said Tsukune

Alright. Anyway, she was only a second from trying to kill him before, and last night she actually tried. What could havecaused her to behave so rashly? Whatever it was, he didn't like it. It looked like he would have to keep Moka sealed until they can figure out what's bothering her. Along the way, he ran into Kokoa, who seemed to be just as distraught. She actually looked scared. Something that is rarely seen.

"Kokoa?" Tsukune called to his friend. Kokoa turns to see Tsukune, the boy she recently grew feelings for. Seeing him always made her happy. She immediately runs to hug him. Tsukune merely pets her head. He was glad to see she was beginning to accept others.

"Hi Tsukune! How are you doing?" said a cheered up Kokoa. Tsukune smiles at the young vampire.

"I'm doing just fine. What about you? You got hit pretty hard last night." Said a slightly concerned Tsukune

"I'm okay. Vampires can take a beating like it's nothing." Said Kokoa, causing Tsukune to laugh. Her cheery attitude could put a smile on anyone's face. Aww.

Kokoa and Tsukune walked together to school, wondering if Moka was okay. The way she behaved the other night had the pair concerned. There was rarely a time when she would be this angry, and it usually wasn't a good thing. Along the way, they saw Outer Moka along the trail. Kokoa hid behind Tsukune, afraid that she'll attack her again. Last night, Kokoa was her main target.

"Relax Kokoa. This Moka isn't mad. Besides she couldn't hurt a fly. She hates violence." Said a reassuring Tsukune. Kokoa thought about it and remembered that the only time where Outer Moka was mad at her, she merely scolded her like she was a baby. Even though this irritated her, she felt that she had nothing to fear. And with that in mind, she bravely went to speak confront her sister. She would tell her not to harm a single hair on Tsukune's head, or she will be very angry. Right. Like that'll do anything.

"Hey, Onee-chan! I want to talk to you!" said a brave Kokoa. But when Kokoa spoke, she heard something come from Moka. She begins to soften up hearing this. All she wanted was to look brave for Tsukune, no scare the poor girl. But as Kokoa thought this, the noise got louder. Kokoa turned her sister around, and was shocked by what she saw.

Moka's emerald eyes were slits identical to her inner self. A maniacal smile was plastered on her face, equipped with a maniacal laughter. Her youki had flared like crazy, filled with malice and killer intent. Her eyes directed themselves to Kokoa and her youki seemed to grow wilder, and her laughter became louder.

"Kyaaaaaaa!!!!!" screamed Kokoa, completely scared out of her wits. Tsukune had heard the scream and hoped Moka hadn't been hurt by Kokoa. But when he reached the girls halfway, Kokoa ran past him faster than his eyes could see. He looked back to see her running away from the school.

"Kokoa?! What's wrong?!" called a concerned Tsukune.

"DON'T GO NEAR HER!!!!" replied a hysterical Kokoa.

Tsukune was confused by these actions. Since when was Kokoa ever scared of Outer Moka? Just then, a massive youki erupted behind him. He turns to see Moka, her features never changing. The adorable Outer Moka that he knew, became a vision of horror.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!" screamed Tsukune, unable to stay brave. He ran past Moka and headed for school. Moka merely watched him pass her by.

"You belong to me Tsukune!!! I will not let Kokoa have you!!! I will make you mine again!!!" yelled a crazed Moka.

Man. I never thought I'd see the day when Outer Moka would be scary. I'd hate to see Inner Moka. Anyway, during school, Tsukune had to watch his back, seeing as how Moka seemed a little out of it. His first class for the day would be homeroom. Which means he would be in Nekonome's class. With Moka. When he entered the classroom, he noticed the look of fear on everybody's faces, including Nekomome. What could havebeen bothering them? It was then that he noticed it. A massive youki filled the air, and surrounded Tsukune. He recognized this youki, and knew who it belonged to.

His eyes scanned the classroom for the source, and that's when he found her. Akashiya Moka, in all her glory. Her adorable features started to resemble her inner self. She looked over to Tsukune, and gazed at him with a seductive glare, that caused the young man to want to run back to his dorm, and barricade the door. He definitely did not want to sit by her in this state. His life could be at stake.

"Nekonome-sensei? Is it okay if I change seats?" asked a desperate Tsukune. Nekonome probably would have said yes, but a quick glance from Moka said otherwise.

"No! All of these seating charts are permanent!!" said a frightened Nekonome. Tsukune, being defeated by authority, had no choice but to head to his seat in front of Moka. Oh how he wished he had eyes behind his head. As he sat down, Moka's youki danced around him, trapping, and holding him. His body began to shiver with fear. As class continued, Moka's constant movements put everyone in fear. While Nekonome was trying to speak, Moka leaned her head in to Tsukune's ear.

"Tsukune. Why would you choose Kokoa instead of me? It's really confusing, you know. But it matters not. For you see, you and I are connected. For you see, we have shared blood with each other. You've given me your delicious blood so many times. And I have shared mine with you. Kokoa will never break this bond. She will never have you. You belong to me. In the end, you will always belong to me. No matter how much you fight it. You will never escape me." said Moka, in a seductive whisper. Tsukune felt his body shiver by her words. Through his fear, he tried to put up a brave front. But not even he could mask the scent of fear coming from him. His smell caused Moka to purr with excitement.

"I am the shield that protects you. The heat that keeps you warm. I am what sets your blood, and soul ablaze. And as always, you will crave more. But you've hurt my feelings Tsukune. You've tainted your lips with another girl. And for this, you will be punished. And when all is forgiven and you submit to me, you will never even look at another girl. You will always crave me. One two...Moka's gonna get you." Moka licks the outer shell of Tsukune's ear, causing him to jump in shock, and shudder in fear. Everyone around him reacted in fear at his actions. They thought Moka had done something bad. Soething they did not want to experience. When homeroom ended, everyone including Tsukune, and Nekonome, dashed out of the classroom. Moka merely took her time, observing Tsukune. That evil, seductive smile never left her face. She wanted complete control over his heart. And she swore that she would have it.

_**"That's it. Show Tsukune who's in control. Show him who he belongs to. Make him crave us. Trap him into our web. And then...He will be all ours. I'm sure you enjoy that idea. Right?"** _said Inner Moka, tempting her outer shell.

_"Yes. That's exactly what I want. We must have him to ourselves. No one else shall have him."_Said Outer Moka, submitting to her inner self's will.

The rest of the day went the same. Tsukune tried his best to steer clear of Moka, but could not escape her. She would bring him close to her, by whatever means. During this time, Kokoa had made her way to class. She was truly worried about Tsukune. What if Moka would try to kill him again? Tsukune may have managed to beat her, but what if in all of her rage, she lost control and actually kills him? Kokoawouldn't be able to live with herself if that happened. Koumori the bat, looked up to his master with jealousy. He couldn't stand seeing his master so infatuated with a human. He wished that she never saw that fight.

When class ended, Kokoa made her way to lunch. She had the same lunch period as Tsukune and the others. So that meant that she may be able to share her lunch with him, bringing them all the more closer. But when she entered the lunchroom, she noticed the thick and heavy youki that suffocated the room. Kokoa immediately recognized this youki as her sisters, and tried to find Tsukune as soon as possible. She scanned the room, searching for her beloved., until she noticed him trying his best to get away from Moka's gaze. Kokoa immediately went to his side to help him escape.

"Hey Tsukune!! How was your day so far?" asked a smiling Kokoa, clinging onto Tsukune, and pissing Moka off.

"My day was fine. _If you don' t count Moka's constant attempts to give me a heart attack._What about you?" asked Tsukune, in a friendly manner.

"It was fun! Hey let's eat lunch together, Tsukune." said Kokoa, offering Tsukune a way out. And with Moka being all scary, how could he resist? He then followed Kokoa away from Moka, giving him a chance to breathe. Moka on the other hand, glared down the pair, feeling as if Kokoa did that on purpose. She wanted to pound Kokoa's head into the ground. She was about to leave when she noticed Koumori flying in the air, glaring the pair down.

"Hmph! They make such a good couple dechu!!" said a sarcastic Koumori. Unfortunately for him, Moka did not hear the sarcasm. She reached out and grabbed Koumori, pulling him close to her face. Koumori struggled hard to break free, but to no avail.

"Koumori, could you please repeat that? For a second, I thought I heard you support Tsukune and Kokoa's relationship." said a crazed Moka.

"What?! No, Moka-sama!! I wasn't!! I don't even think Tsukune is worthy of Kokoa-sama's love!!" said a desperate Koumori

"Are you saying Tsukune is unworthy of love?!" said an enraged Moka

"Nonononono!!! Tsukune deserves love at the most highest!!"

"So Kokoa is the best for him?!"

"No!! Tsukune isn't worth Kokoa-sama's time!!"

"So he's not worth anything at all?!!"

Koumori.

"Yes?"

We'll miss you. Rest in peace.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!"

That was the last words that Koumorihad uttered. Don't worry he'll live. But I doubt we'll hear from him soon.

Eventually club came by. Tsukune walked in by himself, and actually hoped that Moka was not there. But he was not so lucky. Moka was sitting down waiting for him. But now, she actually seemed like herself. Tsukune warily entered the room. It was then that he noticed Kokoa shivering in a corner. He wondered if Moka had done something to her.

Tsukune, come on. Outer Moka hurting someone? That's impossible.

"Hey with all the crazy stuff that happened today, I'm not doubting anything."

...Good point. Kokoa Immediately ran to Tsukune, thinking her sister will try to harm him.

"Kokoa? What's wrong? You seem worried." said a concerned Moka.

_"What the hell?"_thought both Tsukune and Kokoa. Moka seemed to be acting like her usual self, but that still didn't ease the pair's worries.

"Moka, are you sure everything is okay? You've been acting weird all day." said Tsukune, still not really convinced that she was back to normal.

"I'm fine Tsukune. And I want to apologise." said Moka. "I haven't been behaving myself today. It's just that it's hard knowing Kokoa has found someone she likes. And plus, I was scared I might lose you Tsukune. So I went crazy for a second. I'm really sorry."

Tsukune and Kokoa looked at each other, as they considered her apology. It sounded sincere, but they still weren't sure. This has happened before, and her behavior today was oddly strange. It's not like Moka hasn't behaved like this before, but it was Inner Moka who would behave this way. Sort of. But seeing as how this was Outer Moka, they gave her the benifit of a doubt, and forgave her. Eventually everybody else had finally joined the club.

"Hi." said Kurumu

"Hi" said Mizore

"Hi." said Yukari

"Hi." said Ruby

"Hi." said Gin

"Hi." said Kokoa

"Hi." said Tsukune

"Tsukune and Kokoa kissed!!!!" screamed Moka. It was then that Tsukune and Kokoa felt their hearts skip a beat. They both knew how the other girls felt about Tsukune, and hearing about him kissing another girl, would not be taken easily. They were both surrounded by a massive killing intent coming from the other girls, as hey raise their weapons hreateningly at Tsukune and Kokoa. The pair didn't even have to be told to run, as they jet passed the others out of the room and ran for their dear lives. Moka stayed in the classroom, laughing maniacally. If Kokoa wouldn't keep her hands to herself, then Moka would make her. The pair would have to-

"What was that? Did you call them a pair? As in a couple?!" said Moka

AWW HELL NAW!!!

* * *

Hey. Good lord. They've teamed up. One angry Moka was bad enough, but two? Pray for Tsukune. I'm always unshure of how the chapters for this story is gonna go. But I guess that's what makes it fun. It just makes me anxious for the next. Which I will see you. Bye.


	3. Target: Sister Dead or alive

**Someone had complained about this last chapter, so I'll explain what's going on. It is a romance between Moka and Tsukune with a little Kokoa in the mix. But Moka's jealousy gets the better of her and causes her to have weird mood swings. And really go crazy. So Here's another chapter. I'll be starting school soon, so updates may not be often. Hope you understand. And here's a treat for anyone who's a family guy fan. **

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Target sister, dead or alive.

After finally catching Tsukune and Kokoa, the girls began their interrogation. In which they found out that the kiss was an accident, even though Kokoa claimed that it was fate. They just ignored her. Honestly, no one was really used to the new Kokoa. When it came to Kokoa falling for Tsukune, all they said was, "Didn't see that coming." All the time she claimed to hate Tsukune, it was really a mystery what caused her to change her mind. But they had a bigger problem to deal with; Akashiya Moka.

"Okay, so we know Outer Moka's upset about the kiss, which I hope is accidental for your sake, Kokoa!" said Kurumu, pointing her nails to Kokoa's throat threateningly.

Kokoa merely nodded at Kurumu. It's not that she feared Kurumu, but with all the running she had done, just to get away from the girls, and keeping her distance from Moka, she has had enough excitement for the day.

"Well then, this is confusing. I'd never figure Outer Moka to behave like that over an accidental kiss. I wonder what's bothering her?" said Kurumu. She had known Outer Moka to be a little bit on the jealous side, but never to this extent.

Now that she thought about it, ever since Kokoa's confession, both Moka's have been acting a little weird. Outer Moka seemed more on the defensive side, and Inner Moka had become a little clingy to Tsukune. All the girls knew about how Inner Moka felt about Tsukune, but she was the last one they expected to act jealous. And yet it amazes me how all the girls know how she feels and yet Tsukune doesn't. Can you say, "Oblivious"?"

Anyway, everyone was really concerned about Moka's behavior. It was like she's mirroring her inner self. But even if she was jealous, why go to this extent?

"Let's just worry about it later. It's getting late, and I really need some rest. Especially after today." said an exhausted Tsukune.

"Yeah I guess so. Let's meet up tomorrow, and talk about a topic for this next week's topic." said Kurumu. _"Still, maybe I should talk to Moka. I'm really concerned for her."_

And with that in mind, Kurumu set off to find Moka. Along the way, she ran into a group of guys concerning themselves with something. Curiosity got the better of Kurumu, and she decided to see what the fuss was all about. After pushing her way through the group, she received the sight of a battered, bruised, and unconscious Koumori. Kurumu bent down and picked Koumori up, hoping he was okay.

"Kou-chan? Hey, Kou-chan! Are you okay?" said a concerned Kurumu. Koumori woke up to the sight of Kurumu, but was in a state of shock, so he burst out of Kurumu's hands and flew in the air frantically.

"GAAAAHHH!!!! I DON'T THINK THEY MAKE A GOOD COUPLE!!!!! I DON'T THINK THEY MAKE A GOOD COUPLE!!!!!GET AWAY!!!! GET AWAY!!!!!!" said a frantic Koumori.

Koumori continued his frantic motions, and began to hit his face against the window, imitating a fly, frantically seeking the exit that was not there. Dumbass. He continues his actions crying like a baby, until he finally gives up and flies towards the boys.

"HEY!! KEEP HER AWAY!!! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!!!! I'LL CLEAN YOUR ROOM!!! I'LL DO YOUR HOMEWORK!!!! I'LL SERVE YOU UNTIL I DIE!!! I'LL SUCK YOUR DICK!!!!!" said a crazed Koumori, not thinking about his actions or his words.

Daaamn! What did Moka do to him? Kurumu, you better stop him. One of those guys seem to be considering the latter.

Kurumu grabs Koumori and attempts to calm him down. After easing his nerves a little, Kurumu asks him what happened to him.

"Moka-sama!! She attacked me!! All I did was make a joke about Kokoa-sama and Tsukune, and she snapped!! I don't even see what I did wrong!!" said Koumori, beginning to go crazy again.

Kurumu seeing this, continued to soothe him. But it's strange. Why would Moka lash out at Koumori over something like that? It doesn't seem like something she'd do. Not even Inner Moka was this cruel. She had put Koumori on her shoulder, and continued her search for Moka. She had searched the entire campus, until she found Moka in the graveyard. Kurumu had noticed she had this strange look on her face. As if something really troublesome on her mind. Koumori hid behind Kurumu's hair, remembering his last encounter with Moka

"Moka? Are you okay?" said Kurumu, approaching Moka with caution.

Moka looks over to her friend and smiles, seemingly back to her normal self.

"Hi Kurumu. What's wrong?" said a calm Moka.

Kurumu was honestly baffled. She wasn't acting the way Tsukune and Kokoa described her to be. Still, with Moka, you could never be too careful.

"Well, I came to see if everything was okay. Tsukune and Kokoa said that you've been acting strange. I was just wondering if anything was bothering you." said Kurumu.

"Yeah, I was. Looking back, I really don't know why I acted that way. They didn't do anything wrong. I'm sure Tsukune thinks bad of me now." said Moka, feeling down about her situation.

Kurumu looked at her friend and honestly felt bad. Even though Moka was her biggest competition when it came to Tsukune's heart, she was still her friend.

"He doesn't think bad of you. He's just worried about you. I mean, it's bad enough that you're other self tried to kill him and Kokoa because of that kiss but-"

Kurumu was interrupted when she felt Moka's youki spike at her words. Moka's kind and caring face began to twist into a sick and deranged look.

"It was what she deserved. She tried to take what's ours. We were merely protecting what rightfully belongs to us." said a crazy Moka, sending shivers down Kurumu and Koumori's spine.

"U-us? Who's us? Moka, what are you talking about?" said a scared Kurumu

"That little girl tried to take Tsukune from us. She could never have him. He's ours. Our own. Our precious."

_"What the fuck is this? Lord of the rings?!"_ Thought Kurumu.

Moka looks toward Kurumu as a strong killing intent surrounds her and directs itself at the petite succubus.

"You want to take our precious too don't you? You can never have him!! He's ours!!!" cried a crazed Moka charging Kurumu head on.

Kurumu kicks Moka off of her and extends her wings, taking off flying towards the dorms, running for her safety, before Moka had the chance to attack her again. She could hear Moka cry out Tsukune's name while she makes her escape. After finally reaching her room, she took a moment to catch her breath. It was official. Moka had lost her mind. After that Kurumu made no attempts to approach her. She'd rather die than go through that again.

That night, Moka had snuck into the headmasters room. She- Oh come on!!!! Are you trying to steal the whip again?!!

"So what if I am? It's not like I'm gonna hurt anybody."

Yeah, people still remember what happened the last time you stole it. Damn it was an accidental kiss. Let it go!

"It wasn't just an accidental kiss. It was his first kiss!!!! I wanted to be his first!!"

Well that's kinda cute, but still, it was an accident. There was no meaning behind it. So it doesn't count. Just be glad it wasn't a guy. I'm sure he is. I hope.

"What are you implying? Are you accusing Tsukune of being gay?!"

No, but sometimes I wonder. I mean, all these hot girls wanting you and you do nothing? Seriously?

"It's called modesty. Get some."

Whatever. Go back to stealing your whip. I'm sure you'll look great in orange. So anyway, after Moka took the whip for the umpteenth time, she snuck back into the girls dorm, to pay a certain someone a visit. Kokoa stirred out of bed, hearing a knock at her door. She slowly got up and opened the door to reveal her inner sister.

"Onee-sama? Not that it's not a pleasure seeing you, but do you know what time it is?" asked a sleepy Kokoa.

**"Yeah I know. I just really need to talk to you. It's about you and Tsukune."** said Inner Moka. Kokoa begins to back away from Moka, fearing that she'll attack her.

**"Relax Kokoa. I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to know what's going on**." said Moka.

Kokoa was still a little unsure of whether to trust Moka or not. But she can't recall a time when Moka went back on her word.

Uhh, yeah. Last story, anyone?

**"Shut up."**

"Well...You know I really like him. I know I didn't at first, but, after each day, I saw how kind and sweet he is. And he's strong to boot. He's very brave, and caring. Who wouldn't fall for him? So when he beat you, I was certain that he was worthy, and I told myself that I would do anything to get what I want." said a lovesick Kokoa.

As Kokoa looked ahead of her, Moka noticed the look of a woman in love. She recognized it, for it was the same look she had, whenever Tsukune came to mind. She sighs outward and gets ready to leave. Kokoa looks toward her and wonders if she's okay. Moka looks back to her sister, and smiles at her.

**"You really do love him, don't you?"** asked Moka, receiving a nod of the head from Kokoa.

**"It's good to know he has so many people who love him." **Moka leans her hand on Kokoa's Lava lamp. How'd she get that?

"A gift from Fa-"

Kokoa is interrupted when Moka grabs her head and slams it into the table, breaking the lamp in the process. Kokoa screams as loud as she can, as the contents of the lamp splash all over her face.

**"I guess no one told you that all he needs is me!!"** said Moka as she continues to pound on Kokoa. She kicks Kokoa in the knee, snapping it like a twig, and repeatedly punches her in the gut. Moka grabs Kokoa's face and knees it repeatedly, breaking her then throws Kokoa to the ground and punches her face repeatedly.

**"Stay away from him!!!! Do you understand me?!!! He belongs to me!!!!!"** screamed an enraged Moka. She then picks Kokoa up by the legs and slams her body against the dresser, and against her mirror. She drops Kokoa's legs and grabs her by the hair. She drags her towards the sink and threw her head under the faucet. Knowing how this will affect her, Moka turns on the water and lets it run on Kokoa's head for a while, eliciting a scream from the young vampire. She turns off the water and Punches Kokoa a little more before tossing her away. Kokoa breathes in shallow breathes, trying to recover from the thrashing she received.

**"If I ever see you with Tsukune, your life is forfeit." **said a cruel Moka.

"You're out of your fucking mind!!" said a freaked out, battered and bruised Kokoa.

**"Clean up this place while your up. Goodnight sister dear." **said an evil Moka.

After Moka left Kokoa, one of the girls from a nearby dorm walked in to see what happened. She rushes in and helps Kokoa to the infirmary, hoping she's okay. Where the hell were you guys when she was getting her ass kicked?

The next day at club, Tsukune and the gang were treated to the sight of Kokoa with a cast on her leg, bandages covering her from head to toe.

"Oh my god!! Kokoa, what happened to you?!" exclaimed a concerned Tsukune.

Before Kokoa answered, she noticed Moka giving her a death glare.

"Umm... I fell." lied Kokoa

"How the hell do you get all of that from falling?!" cried Kurumu

"Suspicious." Said Mizore, who somehow popped up behind Kokoa, sending shivers down everyone's spine.

"I said I fell! Don't you believe me?!" asked a desperate Kokoa.

While everyone was interrogating Kokoa, Moka managed to sneak out without anyone noticing.

That was a very cruel thing you did to Kokoa. That's your sister!! Have you no shame?!

"No one will have Tsukune but me."

If this is how you treat people you love, Tsukune has a better chance with one of the others.

"Are you going against me?! You support their relationship?!"

Uhh...Look it's Koumori!! And he's got a Tsukune and Kokoa forever shirt!!

"What?!"

When Moka turned around, sure enough there was Koumori with no shirt, but Moka was so pissed off, she didn't notice. Koumori looks towards Moka's direction and sees her charging straight for him. Fearing for his life, he takes off flying.

Hey don't look at me that way!! It was either him or me. I don't like that flying rat anyway.

* * *

Okay. So, I hope you liked it. Umm... Oh Recently I had a spat with someone. He knows who he is, and I would like to apologize for that. Anyway, like I said, I'll be busy with school, so to my subscribers, who I would like to thank for subscribing and giving me a chance, bear with me please. Alo sorry for taking so long with this update. I had writers block. Hopefully I'll take a class for that. Also like to thank Alhazad2003 (Hope I got the name right) for reminding me why I write and love this fic. Listen to me sounding all emotional. Phew. Umm... What else? ...I think that's it. Umm... I hope you liked it, and see you next chapter. I hope it was good. Didn't have much to work with. Oh well. There's always next chapter.


	4. If you want info, get it yourself

**I'M SO SORRY!!!!! I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK AGAIN!!! AND I WAS DISTRACTED WITH THE LAZER COLLECTION AND THE WTF BOOM VIDS!!!! AND SCHOOL'S BEEN A PAIN IN THE ASS!!!! I'VE BEEN GOING THROUGH SO MUCH CRAP, MY HEAD IS GONNA EXPLODE!!! I COULDN'T EVEN ADD MUCH TO THIS CHAPTER!!! IT PROBABLY SUCKS!!!! I'M SO SORRY!! SOOORRRRYYYY!!!**

**(Cast members restrain)**

**Inner Moka- Sorry about this. We hope you enjoy what happens. The author promised dogsfang he would put something in this chapter, I'm sure he'd recognize it. Also, Masterofwar said he's gonna do the (stop) in here too. So when you see it, play any sexy song you may know of.**** Even if it doesn't fit, at least you'll get a nice treat. I personally hope you enjoy it. And we all hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**SOOOOORRRYYYYY!!!!!**

**Inner Moka- Shut up!!! Shut the fuck up!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: If you want info, get it yourself.**

The next morning, school was out for the weekend, so Tsukune decided to spend some time on his own. He walked around the graveyard reminiscing on the past. He made a lot of his friends here, and had a lot of experiences here as well. Although he wished the danger never happened, he was glad he got to experience it all. Because if it wasn't for all of these events, he never would have became who he was today. And if it wasn't for a certain vampire, he'd probably have left the first day. Even if she is acting weird, he owed so much to her. It was then that he saw the same vampire that was on his mind, sitting alone, staring into space. Just what was she thinking of?

Moka on the other hand, was thinking of what to do to keep Tsukune away from Kokoa.

_"Lately, all I would do is attack Kokoa, and scare Tsukune. It's not like I meant to. It's just that whenever I think of those two together, I... I just get mad, and angry! Because she's trying to steal what's mine! And I already have a snowball, a wannabe sex slave, a soon to be slut, a Lolicon brat after him, and now that little sister of mine wants him!! AND EVERY TIME I THINK ABOUT HOW TSUKUNE ALWAYS TREATS HER LIKE SHE'S NOT DOING ANYTHING LIKE ATTEMPTED RAPE, TRYING TO STEAL HIS BLOOD, AND OF COURSE RUBBING IT IN MY FACE JUST REALLY PISSES ME OFF!!!!!"_ Thought Moka, getting angry from her thoughts.

You gotta stop talking to Inner Moka. Her temper is rubbing off on you.

_"I know. Wait! What are you doing in my head?! Do you get off on irritating me?!"_

I'm the damn Narrator!!! Besides, it's my job to annoy you. It's what I'm getting paid for!

_"Getting pai- IT'S A DAMN STORY ON A WEBSITE WHERE PEOPLE READ WHAT OTHERS WRITE DOWN!! HELL, I'M ONLY SAYING WHAT THE AUTHOR OF THIS CRAZY ASS STORY IS WRITING DOWN!! HE DOESN'T EVEN OWN R+V AND YET HERE I AM, PUTTING UP WITH THAT FUCKING PHSYCO, WHO MAKES ME SOUND LIKE A LUNATIC, WHO IS TOO SCARED TO TELL SOMEONE SHE LIKES HIM!!! HOW ARE YOU GETTING PAID?!"_

One: You are too scared to confess. Two: You're problems are cause of your recklessness. And three: Get back in character, before the writer makes you do something extremely embarrassing, that not only will you be unable to get married, you won't be able to show your face in pubic ever again.

_"...Jerk."_

Anyway. Moka calms down after hearing someone walk up to her. She turns around and sees Tsukune's face, smiling down at her. She feels as if a god has shown himself to her, and blessed her with his presence.

"Hi Tsukune! How are you?" asked a delighted Moka.

"I'm fine. What about you? You haven't been yourself lately." Asked a kind yet concerned Tsukune.

"I'm okay. It's just...I've been feeling a little frustrated." Moka cast her eyes down to the ground, her face showing sadness. Tsukune rest a hand on her shoulder in comfort. Whatever it was that was bothering her must have been serious.

"I've been thinking on our relationship. And I can't seem to get a clear answer out of you. Every time I see you with Kokoa (*), I think I'll lose you right then and there. And the very thought hurts so much. I couldn't bear with the thought that someone could take you away."

"Moka." Said Tsukune, in a gentle and assuring voice. "I'm not going anywhere. Kokoa is not trying to take me away. She's just a friend. Is that what you've been worrying about?"

Moka looked to Tsukune, and stared into his eyes. Though she was glad that things wouldn't change between them, there was still the chance that Tsukune could choose Kokoa instead of her. And if she was gonna pursue Tsukune, then this was something she needed to know.

"Well, could you tell me one thing, then?" Asked a nervous Moka.

"What is it?" Asked Tsukune, interested in what Moka had to say.

"Exactly, how far is your relationship with Kokoa, and how exactly do you fell about m-"

"Tsukune!!!!" Moka was interrupted by the little vampire, Kokoa, who jumped at the human, clinging to his neck. Her cast and bandages were gone, and her injuries were healed.

"How did you get better so quick?" asked Tsukune. Actually, how did you get better so quick? Some kind of medicine?

"Vampires heal very quickly. I just needed to relax for a while. I feel better now." Answered Kokoa.

"Well, you should still rest. You might still be injured." Replied Tsukune, concerned for the vampire's health. "Oh, Moka. You were trying to ask me something?"

Tsukune and Kokoa look towards Moka, and for a second felt their hearts stop. Moka's youki was risen to an incredible amount, filled with killing intent. Her eyes were reflecting an unimaginable amount of rage. They actually flashed crimson for a second. She bore her fangs at her sister in warning, growling like a beast. Kokoa and Tsukune took that as a hint to get as far away from her as possible. As the pair dashed away, an image flashed into Moka's head, which caused her to form an evil smile.

~Daydream~

Kokoa is tied down to a cage like contraption, hovering over a pit of lava. She struggles to get herself free, but to no avail, as she is unable to break her bindings. Kokoa continues to struggle until a figure approaches her. The figure continues to approach her, until she is revealed to be none other than the pink haired Moka. A look of fear crosses Kokoa's face, as Moka continues to approach her. Moka's evil smile sends shivers down Kokoa's spine, as her evil intentions shine through her eyes. Moka reaches out her hand, and plunges it into Kokoa's chest.

"Kalima!! Kalima!! Kalima!!!"

Moka pulls out her fist, taking Kokoa's heart with it. Kokoa looks to her sister who carries her heart like it was a trophy. While carrying her sister's heart, she walks over to a lever, and pulls it. The lever causes the contraption to lower down into the pit. Kokoa continues to chant a prayer, hoping to be saved from this terrible fate that her sister has chosen for her. Kokoa's heart begins to beat faster in Moka's hand, creating the sickest pleasure for the vampire. Kokoa's prayers cease as her fate sinks in. All she can do is scream. Scream... until the fiery pits consumed her. Her heart burst into fire in Moka's hand, as the vampire continues to laugh at her sisters death.

~End daydream~

**"As glorious as that was, why imagine a scene from a movie? Beside we have bigger things to worry about." **Said Inner Moka.

Outer Moka snaps out of her daydream as her other self speaks.

_"You're right. Tsukune didn't answer my question. If we're gonna stop them from getting together, we need to know how far their relationship has gotten." _Said Outer Moka.

**"Agreed. But after losing it again, it'll be a while before he will approach us again. We need to find a way to get the info we need. Maybe if we hire someone to gather info on them. Like a private investigator. Maybe we can get info on their relationship."**

_"Yeah, but where? Where can we find a private investigator around the school?"_

**"It has to be someone who's an expert in gathering information."**

_"Someone who has eyes all over the school."_

**"Someone, with a camera."**

I see where this is going. And so, a few hours later, Moka had met up with her hired private investigator. Who was none other than Youkai academy's #1 pervert, Gin. Hey, Gin!! What's up, dude?!

"I'm doing good. Thanks for asking." Said Gin

How are things with you and Sun?

"She's still working with Marin-san, but I still get to see her. Basically, I'm taking it one step at a time."

Alright. Wish you the best man. Anyway, let's get back to the story.

**"Okay, Gin. What do you have for me? How is their relationship?"**Asked...Inner...Moka?

"Umm...How are you unsealed?" asked a confused Gin.

Gin's eyes move down to Moka's leg, to reveal Belmont tied down.

"YOU STOLE IT AGAIN?!!!" Asked Gin and me.

**"Can we not get into this again?!"**asked an irritated Moka. **"Besides that, I think you were paid to do something? What do you have on Tsukune and Kokoa?"**

"Okay. Let's see." Gin began his explanation on what he gathered on Tsukune and Kokoa. "When I found them, Tsukune was helping Kokoa tend to her wounds. Kokoa stated that she was alright, but Tsukune still wanted to make sure. After which, they went to the cafeteria, and Tsukune bought Kokoa, and himself, some Ice cream, remembering that Kokoa loves sweets. They ate their ice cream, and chatted a little. Apparently about what they're dreams are for they're future. Kokoa stated she wanted to be a weapons master and open her own dojo, so she can pass on her skills. Tsukune, wants to be an artist. He seems to want to be into animation. After leaving the Cafeteria, Tsukune walked Kokoa to her dorm. They both said theyir goodbye's and Tsukune left. Kokoa just stared at Tsukune as he walked away. But I noticed she looked a little sad. As if Tsukune had broken her heart. But the whole day, they both were having fun, so why she looked that way is unknown. But if you ask me, their relationship seems like a brother and sister relationship." Gin finished by handing Moka, pictures of the pair's time together. Each one looked as if they were a couple, and a happy one at that.

After Gin's explanation, Moka was fuming. She was so angry to hear that Tsukune was having fun with Kokoa, that the ending of Gin's explanation flew right over her head.

**"So basically, you have no info on how they're relationship is like?"**said Moka

"Didn't you hear me? I said it's like siblings. There's obviously nothing happening. Just look at the pictures. This confirms what I said." Replied Gin, annoyed that she didn't listen to him.

**"All I heard was useless information. All I wanted to know was if they're dating or not. Who cares how it looks? Looks can be deceiving!! They may look like brother and sister, but that's just because of the age difference!! Plus, Kokoa isn't as developed as a lot of teens her age!!"**

What does her body development have to do with anything? I swear, this story gets weirder and weirder.

**"You know what? Forget it. I'll find out myself. Give me my money back." **Stated Moka.

"Are you kidding me?! I gave you the information you asked for! And every detail was worth the $200 you paid me!! No way I'm giving it back!!" replied Gin.

You paid him $200 bucks,...to investigate Tsukune and Kokoa...Beforehand? What made you think he wouldn't just run off with it, and leave you with nothing?

**"Because if he's smart, he'd do as he was told. And since he failed, it's time to give me my money back!!" **said Moka.

"For the last time, I'm not giving you your money back!! You paid for it, and that's that! If you didn't want my help, you shouldn't have paid me." replied Gin.

~Few seconds later~

Gin lay on the ground unconscious, battered and bruised, while Moka ran off with his wallet in hand. The info she received from the werewolf really didn't tell her what she wanted to know. From his description, it did seem like a brother sister relationship, but looks can be deceiving. If she wanted to know what was going on between the two, she'd have to get the info herself. Now the only thing that was stopping her, was how. How can she get the info on the pair? It seemed as if the only way to do so would be to interrogate one of them. It was then that a twisted plan entered her mind. This would be a surefire way, to find out just how far Tsukune and Kokoa's relationship has progressed. Afterwards she can contemplate how to stop it from going so far.

Later on, Tsukune was reading in his room. But he couldn't focus on his book, for something very troubling was on his mind. Moka. Why was she behaving so odd? And from what was bothering her earlier, he can only surmise that it was how close he and Kokoa had gotten. Ever since that night, Moka has been acting weird. It's not like it was the first time, but this seemed different. Both Moka's were acting strange. Whatever the problem was, Tsukune was just hoping it'd blow over very soon. It was then that Tsukune heard his door bust open. Tsukune turned his head to receive a cloth put to his face. And then all went black.

(stop)

Moments later, Tsukune woke up in the gymnasium. He looked around to see it was dark, and he can only guess it was night time. But why was he here in the first place? Last thing he remembered was being in his dorm room. So how did he get here? He then attempts to leave the gym and head back to his dorm, but he is unable to move. He looks down and sees that he is tied down to a chair. He struggles to break the restrictions but to no avail. Just then, a light comes on, and shines down on Tsukune. He squints his eyes at the sudden brightness, straining to get used to the light. As his vision adapts, he hears footsteps approach him. He scans the room searching for the source, until his eyes set on a figure in the shadows. The figure stepped into the light, revealing itself to be Outer Moka. She wore knee high boots, fishnet stockings, Black Courset top, red miniskirts, you know, the ones that go up to the girls hips. Like they only cover the ass, but show the entire leg. Yeah, those. I like those. Pink fingered gloves, and her hair tied up in a ponytail. Tsukune's eyes scan her greedily as she continues to approach him. It was only until she was standing right in front of him, did his attention direct itself to his situation.

"Moka? Why am I tied up? And what are we doing here?" asked a very confused Tsukune. Moka bent over and put a finger to his lips, while giving him a pretty good look at her cleavage.

"Shh. Don't fret Tsukune. Everything is fine. We're just gonna play a little game. A truth game." Moka leans over and whispers seductively in Tsukune's ear. "It's called pleasure or pain. The rules are simple. I'm gonna ask a question, and you're gonna answer me. Whether you tell me the truth or not, will decide if you receive pleasure," Moka licks the outer shell of Tsukune's ear, "Or pain."

With that, Moka sinks her fangs into Tsukune's neck, causing the young man to yelp in pain. Usually she's a little more gentle when she bites him, but this time it felt as if she actually tried to hurt him. Tsukune winces as she pulls her fangs out slowly, scraping his neck in the process, causing blood to drip down his neck.

"Earlier, I asked you a question, about how your relationship was with Kokoa. You never answered me. Instead, you ran off with her. So we'll continue from this morning. Exactly how close are you with Kokoa?" asked Moka.

"Kokoa? Well, she's like a little sister to me." answered Tsukune

You know, I could have sworn someone said that earlier.

"Shut up."

Moka frowns at Tsukune's answer and backs away from him, before slapping him hard across the face. A bruise grows on Tsukune's face, and he could have sworn a tooth was knocked loose.

"Aww, that's the wrong answer. I had someone investigate you today, and they saw you on a date with her. Now are you sure, it's just a brother/sister kind of relationship? Or is there more of a deeper connection?" Asked Moka, leaning close to him again.

"Moka, please believe me. There's nothing happening between me and Kokoa."

Moka looked into his eyes, and saw sincerity, and fear, in his eyes. With that she knew he was telling her the truth.

"Well done. You passed the first level. And for your reward." Moka leans in and kisses Tsukune's lips. Tsukune gasps at her actions, giving Moka the chance to sink her tongue into Tsukune's mouth. Tsukune stiffens at first, but eventually gives into Moka's "reward". After they break their kiss, Moka backs away once again.

"Now for level two. And for your sake, I hope you answer truthfully." After saying that, Moka walks off, only to return with a few, Toys. Wait, what the fuck is all that?! I'm seeing clamps, a whip, one of those things they used to brand cows, a dildo- wait. Is that yours?

"No!!! It's Kurumu's."

And you touched it? Wow. Another question. What gave you the idea of using any of this? Hell, what gave you the idea of this game?!

"Well, after talking to my investigator, I went to talk to Ruby about interrogation. She gave me some really fun ideas. Ideas I plan to use right now."

RUBY?!!!!! Are you kidding me?!!! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!!!!! Her idea of fun is being electricuted, beaten halfway to death, and probably being gunned down!!! You'll most likely kill Tsukune!!! Why are you listening to her?!!!

"Because I want the truth. And I will get it."

Umm...well...to be honest folks, I didn't think Outer Moka would be so cruel.

"I'm not being cruel!!"

Have you seen the tools you've brought? That's pretty cruel. What did you think they were? Stuffed animals?! Just what did Ruby tell you to try?!

"She said, "try sticking a dildo up his ass. Attach jumper cables to his balls. Put him in some water, and zap him with electric sponges. You know like the ones in the movies? Anyway, she also said to try strapping his eyes open and play little kid shows like Barney and Dora."

.....Oh my god. Please tell me you're not that cruel. Have mercy, insane vampire.

Tsukune pales after hearing what Ruby had placed in Moka's head. Sometimes the gang would wonder if she needed professional help. In this case, her and Moka really needed it.

"Okay, fine. I won't do it. Besides, you're right. Some of this stuff is too cruel for me. And plus, some of it may leave Tsukune with permanent damage."

Oh, thank god. Moka looks over her tools and...Is that belmont?!

Moka grins evilly, and takes hold of the whip, transforming herself into her inner personality.

**"Now then. Shall we continue?" **said the Inner youkai

"Wait a minute!! I thought you said you weren't gonna do this!!" said a panicking Tsukune.

**"No, my other half said that. I on the other hand have no problem with it." **replied Inner Moka.

"Narrator!! Say something!! Please!!!" screamed Tsukune.

Dude...Look closely...It's Inner Moka...In the same sexy outfit as outer Moka.

Tsukune takes a moment to relax, and actually looks over Inner Moka's figure. Her bust size and figure were more developed than her outer shell. And the outfit seemed like it was squeezing every part of her body.

"Daaaaaaaaaammmmmnnnnn!!!!!!" Said Tsukune and Me.

Moka, had pulled out the branding tool, which was already heated, and prepared to touch Tsukune with it.

**"Alright Tsukune, it's time to come clean. What is your relationship with Kokoa?" **said Inner Moka, approaching Tsukune, ready to brand him.

"MOKA PLEASE STOOOPPPP!!! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!!" said Tsukune, panicking from Moka's tactics. "Kokoa is my friend!! That is all!! I'm just spending time with her because I want her to be more open with people!! It would always seem like she was lonely, and I never did like seeing that!! Because she reminded me of you when we first met!!"

It was at that moment, that Moka froze in her tracks, as she took her time to listen to what Tsukune said.

"She would have this look in her eyes like she had no one to rely on. Like she never had a friend in her life. It was the same as you. And I never wanted to see that again. It hurt me so much. So when I saw your sister with the same eyes, I just wanted to help her so much. I like seeing her smile. Just as much as I like seeing you smile. If I could make all of my friends happy, don't you think I should go for it?"

Moka, after hearing Tsukune's explanation, smiled at her friend. He was always like that. Putting his friends before everything else was just what made Tsukune, himself. If it wasn't for his kind nature, Moka probably wouldn't have asked him to be her friend in the first place. Nor would she be so drawn to him. Moka slowly approaches Tsukune, causing the young man to stiffen in fear. She was still carrying that branding tool. Tsukune closes his eyes, waiting to feel the pain of being seared by the hot steel, only to feel the softness of Moka's lips on his cheek. Tsukune opens his eyes, and faces the silver haired vampire.

**"Don't think this is over. I won't let Kokoa have you. But now, I think I've found another reason to take you."** said the Inner Youkai.

Tsukune opened his mouth, about to say something before he suddenly fell asleep. Moka, placing her hand on his shoulder, touch a nerve point, and knocked Tsukune out, before returning him to his room. Before she left, he spent some time to look at his sleeping face. To her, he really looked like an angel. She took in every feature of his sleeping face, before caressing it. She knew he would wake up soon, so as a way of saying goodnight, she placed a soft and tender kiss on his lips, before leaving him to sleep. Tsukune woke up in his room, still a little groggy. He could barely remember what had happened, and figured it was all a dream. But what he couldn't figure out was if it was a good dream, or somewhat of a nightmare.

Dude. You got to see Moka, in a sexy outfit. How in the hell is that any kind of nightmare. Unless you're counting the attempted torture. I'm just glad she didn't do it. It would pain me to see something like that.

* * *

While writing this, I actually cringed. I don't know how I thought of this. I'm not even into that. Just the actual thought of seeing, and going through with that....Excuse me. I need a moment. See you next chapter, which will hopefully be better.


	5. Side story

I'm back with another update of revenge. Man, I'm sorry about this man. I've been through a lot. Whooo. Has it been a lot. Anyway, here is your update. Hope ya'll enjoy it. I have an idea on how I want the story to end, but the problem is building up to it. So until I get some ideas, here's a few omakes. This one circles around Kokoa's beatdown. It's not a spoiler just so you know. I figured that this would be funny to do, and I've been itching to get it done. Remember the first was based off of family guy. Oh and if you haven't read Rosario Hearts, then I'll say it again. I'm not going into the military. Yep, I'm gonna be staying a little longer. Right now, I'm applying for Job corps. so I'll have to see how that goes. But, just know that I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. And I'm talking like ya'll give a fuck :P . Umm, at the end of this, I'll tell ya'll what I got planned out for my current fics and upcoming fics. No spoilers, but hey, just to keep ya'll updated. Anyway. Back to.....Whatever the hell this is.

* * *

Side story: Kokoa's revenge

After Moka had the chance to cool her head, she decided it was time to make up for a few of her misdeeds. She apologized to Kurumu, for freaking out and attempting to kill her. Kurumu had forgiven her, but was shocked to find out that Moka's intentions were to kill. Especially omote. That was just unexpected of her. Inner Moka apologized to Mizore for setting her room on fire while she was inside. Mizore was just wondering why she wasn't expelled for that. Omote, said her apologies to Ruby, for not only using her to get ideas to interrogate Tsukune, but using the "Push a hot wire up the ass" idea on her after she mentioned one of her fantasies of Tsukune by accident. Ruby, forgave her, but deep down hoped that Tsukune was doing that.

How the hell could she get off on that?!

Inner Moka relunctantly apologized to Gin for beating him to a pulp and not only taking the money she paid him, but an extra $200. Gin forgave her on one condition. If she would let him take an schhi picture if her in a thong. And you can guess how that ended. Never has anyone heard a howl so high pitched and full of pain. Bot inner and outer Moka apologized to Tsukune for tying him up, and biting him and slapping him and knocking him out. They never recieved his forgiveness, due to him losing a massive amount of blood through his nose. Apparently he remembered the outfit they both wore.

There was only one person that the Moka's, well inner Moka had to apologize to. And that was her little sister Kokoa. Out of her anger and jealousy, she had nearly beaten little Kokoa to death. She wasn't even thinking when it happened. She figured that she needed to get control over her anger. Who knows what she could have done? And even more importantly, how would her father respond? The mere thought sends shivers down her spine. Deciding that this was the more mature thought, and to avoid future punishment from her father, Moka strolled into Kokoa's room. After sitting down and talking to Kokoa, Moka began to apologize until Kokoa interrupted her.

"Onee-sama. Can we go for a walk, please? Even as children, we never just took a walk, and enjoyed each others company." said Kokoa, earning a confused look from Moka. Kokoa never wanted to just walk with her sister. Hell, the only thing she ever wanted was to spar with her. Giving it a little thought, Moka thought it might be nice to have a nice walk with her younger sibling for a change. So she agreed to Kokoa's request, and accompanied Kokoa, along withh Koumori,to a walk. Kokoa's dorm room was on the second floor of the girls dorm. Moka's room was a few levels higher than Kokoa's. Once the sisters reach the stairs, they can make their way out of the building, and into the campus grounds. While walking, Moka decided that she should finish apologizing to Kokoa. It's better to get it out now, before it was too late.

"Kokoa, about what I was trying to say earlier. I wanted to apo-"

"Onee-sama, can I ask you something?"

Moka was interrupted by little Kokoa. She really wanted to hurry and apologize to her sister, but it would be rude to turn down her request. Maybe it would make it easier for little Kokoa to forgive her. Kokoa held Koumori and nuzzled him with her nose, seemingly contemplating on how to ask Moka her question. As they approached the stairs, Kokoa had finally spoken.

"About what happened the last time you came to my dorm." Said Kokoa, still nuzzling little koumori.

"Yes. That's what I wanted to speak to you about. I came to you today to apologi-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Moka was interupted as Kokoa, from out of nowhere pushed her down the stairs. Kokoa watched with a cold stare as Moka tumbled down, her limbs flying everywhere, while her head bounced off of everything, until she landed face first into the ground.

Well, can't say she didn't have that coming.

Moka slowly attempted to rise to her feet, but felt an extremely blunt object crash alongside her head. She lets out a scream of pain at the sheer force of the attack. She had no time to retaliate as another blow comes crashing down on her back, forcing her to turn to see who's responsable. To her suprise, it was little Kokoa. If looks could kill, Moka would be dead 10 times over. In her hands, she held Koumori, in the form of a steel bat. Moka, once again attempted to rise to her feet, and once again, was struck by Kokoa. Kokoa repeatedly struck Moka's entire body, while Moka continued to attempt an escape.

"You must have thought it was real funny to do that, huh Onee-sama?!" Said Kokoa, as she struck Moka in the ribs. "Yeah, I'm sure you enjoyed yourself." Kokoa ignored Moka's cries of agony, and failed attempt to escape Kokoa's wrath, but Kokoa never gave her a chance to escape. She brought koumori crashing down on Moka's arms legs, stomach, ribs, and face, creating bruises and cuts all over her once flawless body.

"So tell me, Onee-sama. What exactly made you think that was ok for you to do? What drove you to do that to me?!" screamed the enraged Kokoa. Moka struggled to get to her feet, and regain her senses. Once her mind was clear, she responded to Kokoa's question. "I was jealous. I was Jealous that you and-"

Moka never got to finish her statement, as Kokoa transformed Koumori into his rapier form, and impaled him into Moka's knee. Moka lets out a pain filled scream that could be heard throughout the entire campus. Moka began to take deep breaths and attempt to ease her sisters rage. " Kokoa, please. I came here to apologize to y-"

Kokoa, disregarding her sisters plea, impaled her other knee and stab her shoulder as well. She then held the blade in her hand and whipped Moka's face with the hilt of her blade. She then grabbed Moka's hair and dragged her into the nearest dorm room. After breaking the door down, and scaring the occupant off, she slammed Moka's face into the window, ans repeated the process with the owners mirror. After which she dragged Moka out of the dorm and dropped her outside in front of the door. Moka struggled to get away from Kokoa. She had never seen such ferocity from the little vampire, and for the first time, she was truly afraid of her.

"Kokoa, please. No more. I came here to apologize for what I- OH MY GOD!!!" Moka screamed as she saw Kokoa grabbed the nearby water hose, and turn on the water pressure. The water had zapped Moka of her strength, causing the vampire to scream out in utter pain. This usually would not have affected her as much, but the injuries she had already suffered had made it unbearable. She continued to writhe around in pain until Kokoa had turned off the water, and approached her sister. Moka slowly opened her eyes as she sobbed in pain and fear, glancing at her little sister.

"PLEASE!! NO MORE!! NO MORE!!! I'M SORRY FOR WHAT I'VE DONE!!! PLEASE DON'T PUNISH ME ANYMORE!!!" Pleaded Moka. Kokoa took a moment to glance at her sister before leaving her to lay in a bloody mess. Moka had laid there in a truly dishonoring state. For the first time in her life, she had lost to Kokoa.

The next day the newspaper club were introduced to the sight of outer Moka, covered in bandages, from head to toe, and in a wheelchair.

"Oh my god! Moka, what happened?!" cried a concerned Tsukune.

"I can't remember. I think something happened to my other self. Maybe she knows." responded an injured outer Moka.

Tsukune, concerned of what could have happened to his most cherished friend, walked over to her and removed the seal, unleashing the inner youkai. Once again Tsukune asked her of what happened. But before Moka could respond, she caught sight of her little sister glaring at her from across the room. Moka felt shivers of fear run down her spine as flashbacks of the other day ran through her mind. But she could not keep Tsukune or the others waiting on her to respond. But she did not want a repeat of the other day. So she answered thenm with the first thing that came to mind.

"I fell."

* * *

Ok. So...I hope it was funny. Anyway, here's what I'm doing right now. I'm working on Evolution to vampire right now, and I have taken over for Dragonal01's story, "Rosario+hearts", which I'm working on right now. I'm also working on a new story, called No fury like a vampire scorned, so keep a lookout for that one. I'm also doing a Jak and daxter fanfic, along with the ideas for a star fox fic. Just a retelling of starfox adventures with more action, more romance, i. If you're a star fox fan, and liked the game, you may enjoy it. I'm still planning out the ending to revenge, and planning out my other Kingdom hearts story, returned Memories. So I hope to continue to recieve your support, and I thank all of you who had sent your love, while I was preparing to leave for the military. Sorry, I wasted your time with that farewell letter. Damn thing was a fucking waste of time. Anyway, I appreciate my readers, and subscribers. And though I never say this anymore, I feel like saying it, just to see how it was like again.

Rate, comment, critisize, I don't give a fuck.

................Yeah, that sounds stupid when I think about it. Anyway, see ya next update.


	6. I hate you

Ok, so now, I'm in Job corps. I'm working on a trade called facility maintenance, with 3 roomates, and in a dorm full of guys. You would think I was gay considering I haven't hollared at any of the girls here, but they gave me an estimate saying 99.9% of the girls here are infected. But I really like traveling. Once I get out of here, I may travel some more. Anyway, I'll be busy with Job training and classwork, and driving lessons, So it'll really be a while before I update again. But luckily this story is almost over. Sorry if the chapter seems to be lacking, but I got my mind focused on other things. What suprises me is that before Rosariohearts, this was my most popular story. I'll be damned. I didn't think any other story would top this, but this story done went to second place. Ain't that something? Ok, well back to the story. Hope you enjoy. And see ya at the end. Oh, also the computer I'm using won't let me do a spell check, so if there are any errors, let me know and when I can, I'll go back and edit these next few chapters when I can. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 5: I hate you

It's been two dys since Tsukune's little torture session. And it seemed like things were finally cooling down.

**"KOKOAAAAAAA!"**

Seriously, why do I even bother? Everytime I say something, they go right ahead and make me look like a fucking idiot. Ok, well apparently, Kokoa attempted to steal blood from Tsukune once again, and Moka used Tsukune to remove the Rosario, and Inner Moka is now chasing Kokoa around the school. Again. Unfortunately for Moka, Kokoa ran away pretty fast. I guess even Kokoa knows when to run. Anyway, seeing as how this was getting her nowhere, Moka just gave up and returned to where she was, hoping that the next day would bring about a few changes when it came to Kokoa.

But fate had different plans for the vampire. The same cycle repeated itself over and over again for the rest of the week, and Moka's patience was already running thin. This was getting her nowhere. No matter what she did to get Kokoa away from Tsukune, still she hunts him. It didn't matter if she beat her to a pulp, Kokoa would only find a way to get the one Moka has fallen for. It would only give Moka's fear of losing Tsukune second chance to become reality. This could not continue. But how could she end it? There had to be a way. Moka stood in the middle of her room contemplatig her situation

"Damn it. What do we do? We've done almost everything possible to separate Kokoa from Tsukune. Why is she still pressing this on so much?" said Moka

You know, it's really funny how people can see others actions, and yet they can't see their own.

"Shut up"

**"I don't understand it myself. There has to be a way to put a stop to Kokoa's constant stalking. She's starting to break Mizore's record." **stated inner Moka

From afar, Mizore sneezes.

"Odd. I wonder if someone is talking about me. It's probably my imagination." said Mizore, continuing to enjoy her Tsukune ice doll. Trust me. You don't wanna know. Back to Moka.

"It's as if all Kokoa cares about is Tsukune. Not even her pride matters anymore. She used to always hate Tsukune for being human, and for me liking him. Ad yet now, he's all she thinks about. No beatings, or threatening keeps her away." stated outer Moka. Meanwhile a violin begins to play a melodious tune. Moka, looking irritated, stormed to her closet, and opend the door revaling Yukari with a violin in hand.

"Yukari, now is not the time. Can you please not play music while I'm trying to think?" said Moka. Wait a damn minute. What the hell is Yukari doing in your closet?

"She sneaks in there once every week."

Ummm...That's kinda creepy.

**"You think that's bad, you should see her when she's excited. Now that is creepy" **Moka shivers at the thought.

~Flashback~

...Nevermind, I don't really wanna know.

~End flashback~

**"Thank you. I'd rather not live that again."**

No problem.

**"Actually, Omote, I'd have to disagree. For a vampire, pride means everything. Not even God or love can surpass that. I'm certain Kokoa has not given up her pride. And now that I think of it, I may have an idea on how we're gonna get Kokoa as far away from Tsukune as possible." **said Inner Moka

"Really? Great, so what is the plan." asked outer Moka, While eery music begins to play. Moka walks back over to her closet to confront the troublesome witch.

"Yukari, I told you to stop it!" scolded the vampire.

"That wasn't me." replied Yukari

"...Ura-chan"

**"It wasn't me."**

"...Narrator"

Not me. I don't even know how to play music.

Moka, and Yukari look around the room once the music plays again. And with that, the two students rush out of the room.

~Later on that day~

Kokoa walks through the graveyard, responding to a letter she recieved from Tsukune. It said to meet him by the bus stop in the afternoon. After recieving it, she tried many things to pass the time by. She tried, playing cards. Playing make believe with the Tsukune doll she stole from Kurumu's room. Among other things that I should not mention. Until finally, the time had come. She had reached the bus stop, looking around for Tsukune, hoping to catch a glimpse of him, until she felt a familiar aura approaching from behind her. Spinning around, she was met by the gaze of her sister, youkai's academy's angel of death, Moka.

"Onee-sama? What are you doing here?" asked Kokoa. The last thing she wanted was for Moka to interrupt her meeting with Tsukune.

**"Why, Kokoa. I'm hurt. Didn't you recieve my letter? I could have sworn it mentioned meeting here in the afternoon."** Stated Moka, smiling cruelly at her sister.

With those words, Kokoa realized what happened. The whole thing was a trap. Tsukune never sent her a message. It was Moka who forged the letter in his handwritting. Kokoa felt so stupid. How could she, a proud and noble vampire, fall for such a cheap trick? But what hurt the most was that her own sister would pull such a prank on her. She knew of how she felt about Tsukune. Hell, She told her to her face. How could she be so cruel as to toy with her emotions? Even if she was her sister, this was despicable.

"What do you want? For me to stay away from Tsukune? Is that it? Wel you can forget it! I love him! And I don't care if it means going against you, I'm not gonna give him up so easily!" screamed a distraught Kokoa. Moka's face turned to Anger at Kokoa's words. What made her think she was worth Tsukune's time? It was truly frustrating seeing Kokoa continue this charade. And Moka made sure to let Kokoa know that she had just about enough of Kokoa's ridiculous antics.

**"You impudent child! Since the day you came here to this school, you have despised Tsukune for merely being human! And now, after a little display of his strength, you claim to love him? You wanna know what separates the others from you? They got to know him! They've seen the strength he holds within, even before they realized he was a human! Even before I had changed into a..." **Moka paused, as the guilt of turning Tsukune into a ghoul struck her in the heart. Even though he never blamed her, the fact still remained that she was responsable for his suffering. And to her, it was something she can never forgive. **"I came here to put an end to your little farce, Kokoa! It isn't Tsukune you love, it's his power! If it wasn't for that, you would have thought him as nothing but cattle!" **Screamed an enraged Moka.

"How dare you? As if your any different! You didn't act this way until after the two of you had that fight! If you're so different from me, sister, then why haven't you just told him of how you feel? Instead of putting up this farce of supiriority and looking down on him! If any of us think of him as cattle, IT'S YOU!"

After Kokoa's outburst, Moka rushed the little vampire, and unleashed a powerful front kick to her stomach, sending Kokoa flying backwards. Kokoa, quickly recovers in the air, and rushes Moka, with a punch to her face. Moka, quickly coming out of her daze responds with a knee to Kokoa's face, which was countered by Kokoa, punching Moka's gut. Following up with her attack, Kokoa, put her fist together and slammed them into the side of her head. Kokoa attemptd to stomp onto Moka's chest, but her foot was caugt by Moka, who slammed her into the ground, quickly getting on top of her. Moka, then proceeded to pound on Kokoa's face, who responded by returning each punch from her position.

Meanwhile, Tsukune was on his was to the sister's location. He had also recieved a letter from an unknown tip that there was something he needed to know, and in order to find out what it was, he needed to go to the bus stop. What he saw there was beyod shocking. Though he should be used to seeing it, it was never like this. He came to see Moka, and Kokoa, brutally fighting each other, to the point where it seemed like they were trying to kill each other. Hoping to avoid that situatuin, Tsukune rushes to stop the battling siblings.

"Moka! Kokoa! Stop please!" pleaded Tsukune, as Moka continued to attack Kokoa, only to recieve blows as well.

"Girls please! You two are family! You shouldn't be doing this! Can't we talk this over or something?" pleaded Tsukune once more.

Consumed by their rage, Moka and Kokoa turned their heads to Tsukune, flaring their Youki at him, threateningly. If looks could kill, Tsukune would be dead ten times over, after he crossed into the next life.

"STAY THE FUCK OUT OF THIS!" screamed the Sisters as they continued their fierce battle.

Uh, Tsukune, I think you should do as they say. It isn't smart to interfere with two pissed off vampires.

"Good point."

~an hour later~

...Uhh, Tsukune? Are they still fighting?

"Yep. they've been going at it for a while. This is getting boring."

As Tsukune, continued to read his comics, the sisters finally stopped to take a breather.

"I don't understand it. Why, onee-sama? Why won't you let me be happy?" asked a tired Kokoa, battered and bruiesed, her left eye swollen, blood leaking from her nose, and blood covering her knuckles.

**"It's you who's impossible to understand. Why the hell, are you going so far for someone you claimed to hate?" **asked Moka in a similar state. Seeing as how Tsukune was close by, she figured now was the time to attack Kokoa's pride.

**"You are so pathetic, Kokoa. You claimed to be a proud and noble vampire, always looking down on anyone who was not one of us. And now look at you. Acting like a love sick puppy to someone whose race was considered the lowest of all species to vampires. I'd go so far as to think that even your pride means nothing when it comes to Tsukune."**

Moka's words had hit a soft spot in Kokoa. Even she had to admit, her pride was definately attacked just now, and Moka had done severe damage. So much that Kokoa's next words would surely cost her.

"Nothing and I mean nothing comes before my pride. Not even Tsukune. I'll be damned if a simple human will come before my pride. I am a proud and noble vampire! The youngest daughter of the most powerful vampire to exist! And I'll be damned if some sack of meat is gonna change that!" The words slipped from Kokoa's mouth before she could catch herself. She could not believe she had said something like that. She was so angry and incensed, she couldn't really focus. Nor did she realize that Tsukune heard every word until it was too late. Tsukune stared at Kokoa with shock and outrage. How could she say something like that? He had thought she was his friend.

"So that's how you feel, isn't it Kokoa? That I'm nothing but a sack of meat? Then why did you waste both of our time, pretending to be my friend?" yelled an angered Tsukune

"Tsukune, please wait. I didn't mean-"

"NO! I've had it with the lies Kokoa! I had hoped that you had changed! That you would finally open up to everyone! And yet this whole time, you've just been playing with my head! Did you get some sick pleasure by seeing me happy for you? By tricking me into thinking you had a heart? Well, I'd hate to break it to you, but the joke is over! Do us all a favor, and go back home! We were better off without people like you!"

Kokoa's eyes widen in shock, as tears begin to build in her eyes. Because of her stupid pride, she had lost who was probably her greatest friend. Why did she let it control her? Why did she let her sister...Her sister. Kokoa should have caught on in the beginning. She fell for Moka's scheme so easilly. She had known that Moka was attempting to keep them apart, and yet she willingly let her succeed. Why couldn't Moka be happy for her?

As Tsukune stormed off, Moka had watched him leave. Her plan succeeded, even though she came to a little snag. Finally, Kokoa's connection to Tsukune was severed. So...why did she feel so empty? She had never seen Tsukune so angry. And looking at her sister, she had never seen so hurt. Moka decided to just go on with her days, despite what happened. As she turned to look at Kokoa once again, she saw Kokoa slowly walking towards her.

**"What is it now? You've lost once again Kokoa. Just let it go and be on your wa-"**

Moka was cut off as Kokoa slapped her across the face. All Moka could do was stand there, as the stinging in her cheeck slowly faded.

"How could you? How could you do this to me? Why couldn't you just be happy for me? I had finally found a friend. Someone I could be happy with. ...AND THANKS TO YOU HE'S GONE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DID TO ME AFTER YOU LEFT? I WAS ALL ALONE! I HAD NO ONE TO CALL A FRIEND! NOT EVEN MOTHER AND FATHER WOULD PAY ANY ATTENTION TO ME! SO I CHASED AFTER YOU, BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ONE PERSON I COULD TRUST! I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE I COULD CALL MY FRIEND! ISTEAD YOU RAN FROM ME, AND SHUNNED ME FOR ALL THESE YEARS! MY OWN SISTER REJECTED ME, LIKE I WAS SOME COMMON STRANGER! AND THEN TSUKUNE CAME! AND I ADMIT, I HATED HIM AT FIRST! BUT AFTER SEEING HOW KIND HE WAS AND HOW CARING, AND PURE HIS HEART IS, I SLOWLY FELL FOR HIM! IF HE HAD CHOSEN YOU, I WOULD HAVE SMILED FOR THE BOTH OF YOU! BECAUSE I WANT THE BOTH OF YOU TO BE HAPPY! YET, WHEN I FELL FOR HIM, YOU REJECTED THE ENTIRE THING! IF I WAS KURUMU OR ANY OF THE OTHERS, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BEHAVED LIKE THIS! IF YOU WERE SO SCARED TO LOSE HIM, WHY JUST PAY ATTENTION TO ME? ANY ONE OF THEM COULD HAVE TAKEN HIM WHILE YOU WERE DISTRACTED WITH ME!"

Told you.

**"Not now."**

"BUT YOU WERE SUCH A COWARD! THE MOST PATHETIC THING ABOUT THIS IS THAT NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU HAD JUST TOLD HIM HOW YOU FELT! BUT YOU'RE SO STUCK UP ON YOUR PRIDE, YOU EXPECT HIM TO JUST COME CRAWLING TO YOU! I ACTUALLY TOLD HIM! I WOULD HAVE MADE A BETTER MATE THAN YOU ANY GIVEN DAY OF THE WEEK! ALL YOU EVER DO IS PLAY WITH HIM! CAN'T YOU SEE HOW MUCH THAT'S HURTING HIM? YEAH, I LOVED TSUKUNE, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M BLIND! EVEN AN INFANT CAN TELL THAT IT'S YOU THAT HE LOVES! BUT GIVEN THE WAY YOU TREAT HIM, YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO BE HIS FRIEND! I COULD NEVER CALL YOU MY SISTER AGAIN! I HATE YOU!"

And with that, Kokoa disappeared into the forest, back to the academy. Moka made no movements. Kokoa's words swam around in Moka's head continuously. She stood there for a few minutes, until she fell to her knees and sobbed. All this time she had been hurting Tsukune, adding more suffering in his life. First it was the moment he became a ghoul, and now she had attacked his heart. And to make matters worse, she had caused serious pain to her sister, for many years. Kokoa was right. This was unforgivable.

**"What have I done?" **asked Moka, as she continued to weep. Even in her dorm room, she could not shake the pain of knowing she had caused the two people who were most important to her, so much pain.

~Meanwhile~

Kokoa walked to the back of the dorm building, being cautious of anyone who could have seen her. Once she was sure no one was around, she waited for a while until a figure in the shadows showed up behind her.

"Status?" said the cloaked being.

"All according to plan. The stage is set. The actors are ready, although things did happen a little differently than planned. Now it's up to the actors to get ready for the final act. So, should we continue to add fire to the flame, or do we just sit back and watch?" responded Kokoa

"There's no need to interfere anymore. Let's just enjoy the show. I'm sure she got the message. Now let's see what she does with it."

* * *

What the? Who the hell was that in the shadows? And what are they planning? Was Tsukune right, and Kokoa just tricked him this whole time? And what about Moka? Will she finally admit to her feelings? We'll find out.

If the chapter was lacking, please forgive me. This ain't my usual thinking space. I'll see what I can do next time. Until then.


	7. Chapter 7

I know ya'll were waitin for me to continue, but I will put the ending in an upcoing story for the revenge series. But this scene came to my head, and now I have a new twisted idea. You wanna know what? VV

* * *

Tsukune and Inner Moka, were walking to the cliff, where they would spend the rest of the day. For Inner Moka, things couldn't be better. Here she is, alone with the man she loves, about to gaze at the blood red sea, as the sun sets. And to make it better, _She _wasn't here to mess things up. Maybe now is the time for her to make her move, before something happens. Which it always does.

"Hey, Tsukune." Moka calls to him, ready to finally say those 3 words. Something she was always shy about.

"Yes moka?" Everytime he gazed at her with those silver brown eyes of his, she felt her legs get weak. How could such a power be held within a fragile body was beyond her.

"Well, I know I haven't been open with you always. But... Well... I just wanted to say how much I- HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Moka felt a hand forcefully grab her and drag her away from Tsukune. She had no idea what just happened, nor did Tsukune. But when he saw pink hair, and green eyes glaring at the red eyed vampire, he was truly shocked. Since when was outer Moka So forceful with her inner self?

"IF YOU DO NOT LET ME GO IN 3 SECONDS, I SWEAR I WILL-"

Before Tsukune could comprehend what happened, he heard a loud crashing sound. Ass he stared in front of him, eyes wide open in shock, loud crying could be heard. Footsteps approached him, and stopped before him. Staring into his eyes, with frustration and anger, was outer Moka, who was agitated by the loud crying. Before Tsukune could say anything, she charged back to where inner Moka was on the ground crying her eyes out.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, BITCH!"

Tsukune covered his eyes, hearing inner Moka screams, and more of that loud crashing

* * *

Title- Revenge to Vampire: Pink vs silver

Should I do it, or no?


End file.
